Season 41 (2010)
Sesame Street's 41st season began production in September 2009; episodes premiered on September 27, 2010. Sesame Workshop Press Release Season overview The season continues the show's two-year initiative “My World is Green & Growing,” an initiative embracing a robust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 41, Sesame Street will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 13 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process.Sesameworkshop.org. Sesame Workshop and The PNC Foundation Join White House Effort on STEM Education The 4th Annual aniBOOM Awards, aniBOOM Awards 4 Sesame Street, decided a new educational, animated short that will debut this seasonSesame Workshop - Aniboom Awards 4 Sesame Street, a stop-motion remake of "Pinball Number Count.Sesame Workshop - aniBOOM Awards 4 Sesame Street Winner is Announced The other finalists also appear during the season. A new segment, Super Grover 2.0, debuted this season. One developed insert involves Telly Monster and Oscar the Grouch demonstrating the letter N - with Oscar using negative and nasty words and Telly using nice ones.Sesame Family Robinson. Telly and Oscar Together Again. 9/24/09. Parodies Parody segments this year include "The Elmo Slide" ("The Cha Cha Slide"), "The Closer" and "True Mud" (True Blood). A parody of Katy Perry's "Hot n' Cold" was filmed for the season, but will not air due to controversies. Episodes Episodes 4213 - 4238 (26 episodes) *Episode 4213 -- The Camouflage Challenge *Episode 4214 -- The Happy Scientists *Episode 4215 -- Chicken When It Comes To Thunderstorms *Episode 4216 -- Ironing Monster *Episode 4217 -- What's That Noise *Episode 4218 -- The Furry Four *Episode 4219 -- The Woosh & Vanish Mystery *Episode 4220 -- Music Magic *Episode 4221 -- Bert's Pigeon Search *Episode 4222 -- Up in the Air *Episode 4223 -- Snuffle Sneeze *Episode 4224 -- There's An App For That *Episode 4225 -- A Team *Episode 4226 -- Where Is Itsy Bitsy Spider? *Episode 4227 -- Fetch The Letter I *Episode 4228 -- Rahki Road *Episode 4229 -- Puddle Jumping *Episode 4230 -- Saved By Superfoods *Episode 4231 -- Twins Day On Sesame Street *Episode 4232 -- Veggies Revolt *Episode 4233 -- Sesame Street Fairy Tale Science Fair *Episode 4234 -- Rock, Rock Band *Episode 4235 -- Zoe Loves Rocco *Episode 4236 -- Dirtballs *Episode 4237 -- Grouch's Mothers Day *Episode 4238 -- Abby Tries & Tries Again Characters Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Rosita, Barkley, Cookie Monster, Grover, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Alligator, Telly, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Baby Natasha, Chickens, Murray Monster, Ovejita Cast * Maria: Sonia Manzano * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Gabi: Desiree Casado * Chris: Chris Knowings * Leela: Nitya Vidyasagar * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets™ Of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Tracie Mick, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest stars * Jason Bateman, Julie Bowen, Alton Brown, Ty Burrell, Reggie Bush, Taye Diggs, Kara DioGuardi, Anna Faris, Colin Farrell, Jennifer Garner, Rachel Griffiths, Samantha Harris, Terrence Howard, Jude Law, Michael McKean, Idina Menzel, Natalie Morales, Chris O'Donnell, Jim Parsons, Amy Poehler, Ellen Pompeo, Ryan Reynolds, Rebecca Romijn, Rev Run, Zoe Saldana, Kyra Sedgwick, Sherri Shepherd, Wanda Sykes, LaDainian Tomlinson, Usher, Oprah Winfrey (voice), Soichi Noguchi, Rozi Baker(Shrek the Musical) will appear as one of the kids in "Music Magic", a musical segment directed by Kevin Clash for season 41. Rozibaker.com Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Senior Producer: Tim Carter * Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask * Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Millicent Shelton, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg *Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips *Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters * Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean, Chelsea Carter, Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Director of Music Operations: * Composers: Stephen Lawrence, Eric Perlmutter, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Paul Rudolph, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen *Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz *Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External Links *Season 41 Press Kit *Season 41 Episode Guide *Season 41 Highlight Reel 41